1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated protection circuit to protect against an electrostatic discharge current (ESD) and an integrated oscillator circuit of a global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of the Background Art
A protection structure for an integrated protection circuit to protect against an electrostatic discharge (ESD—electrostatic discharge) is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,505 B2, which also explains a protection circuit for electrostatic discharges. The protection structure is connected to a common discharge line (CDL). In an exemplary embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,505 B2, the semiconductor component comprises a plurality of bond pads, each of which is assigned a protection circuit with a protection structure. For protection, a controlled semiconductor rectifier (SCR), which can also be called a thyristor, is provided, whose triggering voltage is reduced by a Zener diode as the triggering element.